the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin Mitarashi
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Gin has 5cm dark blue hair and grey eyes. Always smiles and is nearly always in a good mood. He wears a brown hoodie with grey shorts which don't cover his knees. On the back he always carries a special Fūma shuriken which was gifted to him by his father. Gin is a kind boy with good manners but with a very loud laughter. He likes to make jokes, but most of the time people don't get his jokes, as they are too deep and most of the time require good weapon mastery knowledge. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 4 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 11 Endurance: 5 CP: 40 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire release Genin 2: Weapon specialist Chunin: Yin release Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire style:''' '''Wall of fire - Breathes out a 4-5 meters high and 4-5 meters wide all of fire. (Defensive skill)15 # Fire style: Flame fist - 'Breathes out a fire ball with size of volleyball with kunai inside and followed by a metal string. Good in combo. 10 # '''Fire style: Shadow fire attack: ' Throws a Fūma shuriken covered in fire, if misses, the shuriken becomes a shadow clone and attacks from behind. 15 # '''Shadow Clones. Max 2. 8 Equipment *(1) Set of Kunai *(1) Set of Shuriken *(2) One Fūma Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Gin always was a smart kid when it was needed and never enjoyed aggression as he thought it was just a waste of energy. Gin was a good student in academy, even though he always felt lazy and bored during lessons, he was never allowed to study bad as his elder sister and mother work in the same ninja academy. Gin always wanted to become a ninja scientist, who discovers new jutsus and invents weapons that ninja world couldn't dream of. Gin is still genin at 15 as he spends most of his time on missions, as in his opinion, it's a good way to explore the world, learn and discover new things. Moreover, chunin exam is something that Gin is afraid of. He wants to become a Chūnin, but believes he's still going to be outskilled by younger genins. Gin's father is a master tier of a weapon specialist and used to teach Gin lots of tricks regarding kunai and shuriken throws before he became busy by trips to other Villages and Countries organized by Konoha to improve relationship. Being a friendly and nice kid, Gin loved to show kunai tricks to his friends from ninja academy. Gin still has 2 best friends since age of 5. A boy from clan Nara and a girl from clan Sarutobi. He spent most of his childhood with his friend from clan Nara and learnt from him lots of smart strategies in games like shōgi. At age of 6 he started to have feelings to a girl from clan Sarutobi. Category:Character